staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Listopada 2007
TVP 1 05:30 Sukces - odc. 5/36 kraj prod.Polska (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Sukces - odc. 6/36 kraj prod.Polska (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Był taki dzień - 11 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:32 Biskup największej diecezji - Józef Gawlina; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO 07:55 Domisie - Chwalipięty; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Polskie smaki; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Kopciuszek (Cindirella); film animowany kraj prod.Włochy (1994); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Pan Dodek; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Jan Łomnicki; wyk.:Adolf Dymsza, Anita Dymszówna, Wiesław Michnikowski, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Józef Kondrat, Kazimierz Krukowski, Feliks Chmurkowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:40 Święto Niepodległości; transmisja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Wiadomości 13:35 Dopóki w sercach naszych; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Pan Tadeusz (Pan Tadeusz) - txt str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1999); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Alicja Bachleda - Curuś, Grażyna Szapołowska, Bogusław Linda, Marek Kondrat, Daniel Olbrychski, Andrzej Seweryn, Jerzy Bińczycki, Krzysztof Kolberger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 19; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Szkoda gadać - odc. 10; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Ranczo Wilkowyje. Jak powstawał film - odc. 6/13 - A łyżka na to niemożliwe; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Kto się śmieje ostatni, odc 34 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / He Who Laughts Last ep. 34); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda - txt str.777 20:15 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 10/13 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Persona non grata (Persona non grata) - txt str.777 112'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, ROSJA, Włochy (2005); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Nikita Michałkow, Jerzy Stuhr, Daniel Olbrychski, Maria Bekker, Andrzej Chyra, Remo Girone, Victoria Zinny, Halina Golanko, Tadeusz Bradecki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Uczta kinomana - Niebo (Heaven); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, USA, Francja (2002); reż.:Tom Tykwer; wyk.:Cate Blanchett, Giovanni Ribisi, Remo Girone; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Kolekcja kinomana - Pożegnania; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1958); reż.:Wojciech Jerzy Has; wyk.:Maria Wachowiak, Tadeusz Janczar, Gustaw Holoubek, Stanisław Jaworski, Stanisław Milski, Zdzisław Mrożewski, Irena Netto, Józef Pieracki, Irena Starkówna, Helena Sokołowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Był taki dzień - 11 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:20 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 179 Nowoczesna kobieta; serial komediowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 180 Trzy ćwierci do śmierci; serial komediowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 894 Jak społeczeństwo współpracuje z policją; telenowela TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 895 List; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 M jak miłość - odc. 534; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Angers - stolica Polski (Angers - stolica Polski) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2007); reż.:Grzegorz Tomczak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 N jak niepodległość; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:24 Zacisze gwiazd - (25) Katarzyna Pakosińska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W krainie duchów - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 N jak niepodległość; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Rodzinne oglądanie - Park prehistoryczny - odc. 5 (Prehistoric park) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - (216) Przemyski smak; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Piekło na Pacyfiku (Hell in the Pacific); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1968); reż.:John Boorman; wyk.:Lee Marvin, Toshiro Mifune; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 N jak niepodległość; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1456 - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 896 Sumienie listonosza; telenowela TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 N jak niepodległość; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Szansa na Sukces - Tomek Lipiński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Kadet Kelly (Cadet Kelly); komedia kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Larry Shaw; wyk.:Hillary Duff, Christy Carlson Romano, Gary Cole; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 N jak niepodległość; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO 18:50 Starter 19:10 Podróże z żartem - Podróże artystyczne ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Duże dzieci - (81); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Bez twarzy (FACE OFF); thriller kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:John Woo; wyk.:John Travolta, Nicolas Cage, Joan Allen, Gina Gershon, Dominique Swain; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Panorama; STEREO 23:40 Pogoda; STEREO 23:40 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO 23:55 Grzechy po polsku - (5) Bohaterszczyzna; program Kamili Dreckiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Koncert z okazji Święta Niepodległości (Festiwal Muzyczna Praga 2006) kraj prod.Polska (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Prawo do wolności (Chasing freedom); dramat kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny (Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny) kraj prod.MALTA (2007); STEREO 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:35 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:49 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:55 Msza Święta; STEREO 10:03 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:03 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:03 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:02 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam; program publicystyczny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:03 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:36 Pogoda; STEREO 14:40 II liga piłki nożnej - Polonia Warszawa - GKS Jastrzębie; transmisja; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda; STEREO 15:36 II liga piłki nożnej - Polonia Warszawa - GKS Jastrzębie; transmisja; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:46 Pogoda; STEREO 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:05 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:03 Półkowniki - Fabryka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:28 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 00:53 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:26 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:51 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO 02:16 Serwis info; STEREO 02:41 Pogoda; STEREO 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Wrocław 06:35 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:49 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Agro Fakty 08:00 Telewizyjny klub seniora 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Teraz wieś 08:55 Msza Święta; STEREO 10:03 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:03 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:03 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:02 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam; program publicystyczny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:03 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:36 Pogoda; STEREO 14:40 II liga piłki nożnej - Polonia Warszawa - GKS Jastrzębie; transmisja; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda; STEREO 15:36 II liga piłki nożnej - Polonia Warszawa - GKS Jastrzębie; transmisja; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Agro Fakty 17:00 Mieszkanie czy dom 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:15 Sport - wiadomości sportowe 18:20 Pogoda 18:21 Trzymaj z Trójką 18:30 CCC Polkowice - Duda PWSZ Leszno - koszykówka 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:46 Pogoda; STEREO 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Labirynty kultury 22:10 Antykwaryczne safari 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:05 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:03 Półkowniki - Fabryka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:28 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 00:53 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 01:26 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:51 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO 02:16 Serwis info; STEREO 02:41 Pogoda; STEREO 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1327; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Klan - odc. 1328; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Klan - odc. 1329; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Klan - odc. 1330; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Klan - odc. 1331; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 M jak miłość - odc. 511; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Ziarno - Ziarno 200; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z katedry pw. św. Floriana w Warszawie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 882* - Poczucie bezpieczeństwa kobiety; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Święto Niepodległości; transmisja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Opowieści telewizyjne - odc. 1 Kultowe miejsca; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 53 - Piramida; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 54 - Baron; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Serwis TV - / 10 /; program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 "Ku odrodzonej Polsce - 11 listopada 1918; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Jego imię Polska. Tadeusz Kościuszko; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Kociewskie powidła; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 "Ku odrodzonej Polsce - 11 listopada 1918; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Szansa na Sukces - Pod Budą; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 512; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 53 - Niespodzianka dla Tessie (A surprise for Tessie bear); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 7/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 "Ku odrodzonej Polsce - 11 listopada 1918; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (10); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Szkoda gadać - odc. 10; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 "Ku odrodzonej Polsce - 11 listopada 1918; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Chopin - Pragnienie miłości 123'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Danuta Stenka, Adam Woronowicz, Bożena Stachura, Andrzej Zieliński, Marian Opania, Jerzy Zelnik, Jadwiga Barańska, Anna Radwan, Piotr Adamczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 "Ku odrodzonej Polsce - 11 listopada 1918; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 512; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 "Ku odrodzonej Polsce - 11 listopada 1918; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 53 - Niespodzianka dla Tessie (A surprise for Tessie bear); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 7/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Zaproszenie - Kociewskie powidła; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 53 - Piramida; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 54 - Baron; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 882* - Poczucie bezpieczeństwa kobiety; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Krystyna i Antoni Wieloch; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:35 Jego imię Polska. Tadeusz Kościuszko; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Siedem życzeń - odc. 6/7 - Klątwa bogini Bast; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 DNA i Dolary (DNA & dollars); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Niedziela z baletem - Giselle (Giselle); balet kraj prod.Niemcy (1968); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Więcej niż fikcja - Bliski nieznajomy (Intimate Stranger); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1991); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Funny Ha, ha (Funny Ha, ha); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Kobra - Sammy; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Niedziela z ... Józefem Mackiewiczem cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Jedynie prawda jest ciekawa cz.1; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Niedziela z ... Józefem Mackiewiczem cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Jedynie prawda jest ciekawa cz.2; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Niedziela z ... Józefem Mackiewiczem cz. 3; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Jedynie prawda jest ciekawa cz.3; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Sól ziemi czarnej; dramat obyczajowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Bar na Victorii; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Trzeci punkt widzenia ; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Studio TVP Kultura - Kult; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu - Kult; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Kino nocne - Republika marzeń (Repubik der traume); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1992); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Śpiewnik Komedy; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Jestem człowiekiem wolnym... Ks. Franciszek Blachnicki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Gwałtownik Boży - rzecz o ks. Franciszku Blachnickim; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Dzieje Polaków - Paweł Jasienica - dziejopis; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Quantilla Sapientia Regitur Mundus. Paweł Jasienica; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Siła bezsilnych - Zapatrzeni w Dmowskiego; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Młodopolacy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kontrowersje - Niewidzialny front; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Dawniej niż wczoraj; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Tropem Enigmy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Kamieniec Podolski; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Historia i film - W cieniu nienawiści; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Po co nam to było - ... Od Chicago do Tobolska...; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 7; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Zakręty dziejów - Bitwa o Śląsk; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Nadzieja była za miedzą; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Gdy nad Anną gorzało niebo; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Powinienem być z Rodakami. Papież w Polsce 1983; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Credo; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 7; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Historia i film - W cieniu nienawiści; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 W cieniu nienawiści; dramat; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:05 Zwarcie - Waldemar Heflich - odc. 31; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Trzecia tercja; magazyn hokejowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Złote transmisje - MŚ w hokeju 1976 - Polska - ZSRR; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Sportowa debata; STEREO 11:00 Puchar Świata w pięcioboju nowoczesnym (.) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Golf Pro Tour - Częstochowa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Piłka nożna - plażowa - MŚ Rio de Janeiro mecz o 3 miejsce (plażowa - MŚ Rio de Janeiro mecz o 3 miejsce) kraj prod.Brazylia (2007); STEREO 13:50 Piłka nożna - plażowa - MŚ Rio de Janeiro FINAŁ (plażowa - MŚ Rio de Janeiro FINAŁ) kraj prod.Brazylia (2007); STEREO 15:25 Sprint; STEREO 15:30 Hokej na lodzie - Turniej EIHC: Norwegia - Polska ( studio ); STEREO 15:35 Hokej na lodzie - Turniej EIHC: Norwegia - Polska ( skrót z I tercji ); STEREO 15:40 Hokej na lodzie - Turniej EIHC: Norwegia - Polska ( studio ); STEREO 15:45 Hokej na lodzie - Turniej EIHC: Norwegia - Polska ( II tercja ); STEREO 16:35 Hokej na lodzie - Turniej EIHC: Norwegia - Polska ( III tercja ); STEREO 17:10 Hokej na lodzie - Turniej EIHC: Norwegia - Polska ( studio ); STEREO 17:25 Sprint; STEREO 17:55 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Sprint; STEREO 18:25 Piłka ręczna - Puchar EHF kobiet: Zagłębie Lubin - SPR Lublin (Puchar EHF kobiet: Zagłębie Lubin - SPR Lublin) kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO 20:15 Liga Mistrzów - Valencia - Rosenborg (Valencia - Rosenborg) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO 22:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:00 PŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - Salt Lake City (Salt Lake City) kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO 00:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program rozrywkowy odc. 204 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 523 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:40 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet - mecz Polska - Serbia 08:30 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 28 reż. David Grossman, USA 1997 09:25 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy odc. 199 USA 1995 10:25 Dinotopia - film fantasy, przygodowy reż. Marco Brambilla, wyk. Tyron Leitso, Jim Carter, Stuart Wilson, David Thewlis, Wentworth Miller, Katie Carr Wielka Brytania/Niemcy/USA 2002 12:15 Premiera - Uśmiech Mony Lizy - komediodramat reż. Mike Newell, wyk. Julia Roberts, Kirsten Dunst, Julia Stiles, Maggie Gyllenhaal USA 2003 14:45 Sue Thomas: Słyszące oczy FBI - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 reż. Larry McLean, John Bell, Stephan Fanfara i inni, USA/ Kanada 2002 15:45 Magia bez tajemnic - program rozrywkowy odc. 2 16:45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy odc. 271 reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:15 I kto tu rządzi - serial obyczajowy odc. 19 Polska 2007 17:45 Rodzina Zastępcza Plus - serial komediowy odc. 268 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy odc. 133 Polska 2003 20:00 Skazany na śmierć - serial sensacyjny odc. 41 USA 2005 21:00 Skazany na śmierć - serial sensacyjny odc. 42 USA 2005 21:55 Studio Lotto 22:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 62 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 23:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 63 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 00:00 Red Bull Air Race 2007 00:30 Magazyn sportowy 02:30 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy odc. 231 04:45 TV Market Polsat Sport 06:30 na żywo Studio Pucharu Świata 07:00 na żywo Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet: Polska - Serbia 09:00 na żywo studio Puchar Świata 10:00 na żywo Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet: Brazylia - Dominikana 12:10 na żywo Studio Pucharu Świata 12:30 na żywo Cafe Futbol 14:00 Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet: Korea - USA - skrót 14:40 Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet: Włochy - Peru 16:50 na żywo w HD Polska Liga Koszykówki: PGE Turów - Polpak 19:00 Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet: Japonia - Kenia 21:00 Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet: Polska - Serbia 23:10 Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet: Kuba - Tajlandia TVN 05:55 Uwaga! - magazyn 06:15 Telesklep 08:00 Niania - serial komediowy odc. 70 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:45 Niania - serial komediowy odc. 70 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 12:20 Dziedzic Maski - komedia reż. Lawrence Guterman, wyk. Jamie Kennedy, Alan Cumming, Bob Hoskins, Traylor Howard USA/Niemcy 2005 14:20 Studio Złote Tarasy 17:30 Superniania 2 - reality show 18:30 Hela w opałach - serial komediowy odc. 37 Polska 2006 19:00 Fakty - program informacyjny 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 21:50 Kuba Wojewódzki 2 - talk show 22:50 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery - serial komediowy odc. 9/13 Polska 2007 23:20 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn 00:35 Amerykański romans - film sensacyjny reż. Sebastian Shah, wyk. Corbin Bernsen, Maryam d'Abo, Jayne Heitmeyer, Robert Vaughn Kanada 1997 02:35 Telesklep TVN 24 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:40 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 18:10 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:10 Firma - magazyn 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 22:10 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 23:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 00:00 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:20 Supermeteo 00:30 Serwis sportowy 00:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Supermeteo 01:10 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:00 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 02:40 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 02:55 Serwis sportowy 03:00 Serwis informacyjny 03:25 Prognoza pogody 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:32 Supermeteo 03:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 04:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 04:50 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 05:00 Supermeteo 05:10 Nieruchomości - magazyn TVN Turbo 06:00 Test 300 06:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn 07:00 Telesklep 08:00 Toolbox - magazyn 08:30 De Lux 8 minut - program motoryzacyjny 08:45 FOTOMANIA jak fotografować 09:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 09:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 10:00 Jazda Polska - magazyn 10:30 Powietrzny Patrol - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Ratunek na morzu - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Turbo Kamera - magazyn 12:30 Test 300 13:00 Top Gear 2006 - program motoryzacyjny odc. 82 14:00 Zakup Kontrolowany 4 - program motoryzacyjny 15:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 15:30 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 16:00 Powietrzny Patrol - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Automaniak Max - program motoryzacyjny 17:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 18:00 28 sekund - magazyn 18:30 Toolbox - magazyn 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat - magazyn 19:30 Na każdą kieszeń - program motoryzacyjny 20:00 Jazda Polska - magazyn 20:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 21:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn 21:30 Ratunek na morzu - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Top Gear 2006 - program motoryzacyjny odc. 82 23:30 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 00:00 Na każdą kieszeń - program motoryzacyjny 00:30 Telesklep 01:30 Zakup Kontrolowany 4 - program motoryzacyjny 02:30 Jazda Polska - magazyn 03:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 03:30 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn 04:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 04:30 Mechanik TVN 7 05:00 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 05:30 Telesklep 07:30 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 08:00 Wyścig po kasę 09:25 Nie ma sprawy - serial obyczajowy odc. 5/39 USA 2000 10:25 Patrol - serial sensacyjny odc. 11/13 USA 2000 11:25 Krąg miłości - serial obyczajowy odc. 10/26 Niemcy 2004 12:30 Mała księżniczka - film familijny reż. Alfonso Cuaron, wyk. Eleanor Bron, Liam Cunnigham, Liesel Matthews, Rusty Schwimmer USA 1995 14:30 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 5/24 USA 2003 15:00 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 6/24 USA 2003 15:30 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 14/22 USA 2005 16:25 Na powierzchni - serial przygodowy odc. 14/15 reż. Rick Wallace, Félix Enríquez Alcalá i inni, USA 2005 17:25 Pierścień Nibelungów - miniserial przygodowy odc. 1/2 reż. Uli Edel, wyk. Benno Fürmann, Kristanna Loken, Alicia Witt, Max von Sydow Niemcy/ RPA/ Włochy/ USA 2004 19:10 Bombonierka - program rozrywkowy 20:10 Godziny szczytu - film sensacyjny reż. Brett Ratner, wyk. Ken Leung, Jackie Chan, Tom Wilkinson, Tzi Ma, Michael Chow, Julia Hsu, Robert Littman USA 1998 22:05 Detektyw Monk - serial sensacyjny odc. 13/16 USA 2002 23:00 Międzynarodowy Turniej Tańca Baltic Cup 00:00 Błyskawiczna zemsta - film sensacyjny reż. Craig T. Rumar, wyk. Michael Pare, Tawny Kitaen, Peter Crook, Charles Napier USA 1986 02:00 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV 4 05:50 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 06:10 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:35 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 07:00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 08:10 Powrót Arabeli - serial familijny odc. 12 reż. Václav Vorlícek, Czechosłowacja 1979 08:55 Nowe przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów - film przygodowy reż. Stewart Raffill, wyk. Jane Seymour, David Carradine, James Keach, John Mallory Asher USA 1998 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy odc. 23 12:00 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:00 Roswell - serial SF odc. 9 USA 2001 14:00 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 14:30 Cienka niebieska linia - serial komediowy odc. 9 reż. John Birkin, Wlk. Brytania 1995 15:00 Zabawka - komedia reż. Francis Veber, wyk. Michel Bouquet, Pierre Richard, Fabrice Greco, Jacques François Francja 1976 17:00 Big Brother 4.1 - omnibus - reality show 18:00 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 18:30 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy odc. 24 20:00 Włatcy móch: Deszcze niespokojne - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 35 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 20:30 Sex FM - serial komediowy odc. 12 reż. Jakub Miszczak, Polska 2007 21:05 Big Brother 4.1 - ring - reality show 21:35 Big Brother Show - reality show 22:05 Big Brother 4.1 - ring-wyniki - reality show 23:05 Włatcy móch: Order dla Maślany - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 3 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 23:35 Włatcy móch: Wójek Alfred - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 4 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 00:05 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 00:45 Big Brother 4.1 - omnibus - reality show 01:45 Big Brother 4.1 - ring - reality show 02:10 Big Brother Show - reality show 02:35 Big Brother 4.1 - ring-wyniki - reality show 03:20 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 03:45 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 04:05 Joe Cocker w Polsacie - koncert 04:30 Eric Clapton Unplugged, Riding with the King - koncert 05:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 05:15 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Telezakupy 07:00 Obieżyświat: Przewodnik po Wenecji - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 08:00 Niedzielnik - program religijny 09:00 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 49 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 10:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 87 USA 1985 11:00 Puls tygodnia - przegląd wydarzeń 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:30 Jazon i Argonauci - dramat przygodowy odc. 2 ost. reż. Nick Willing, wyk. Jason London, Frank Langella, Natasha Henstridge, Dennis Hopper USA 2000 14:00 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy 14:30 Uwaga, żarty - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Niesamowity wyścig - reality show odc. 2 16:00 Star Trek: Korbomit - serial SF odc. 10 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 17:00 Star Trek: Bunt - serial SF odc. 11 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 18:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 19:30 Puls Raport - program informacyjny 20:00 Lew w zimie - dramat historyczny odc. 2 ost. reż. Andriej Konczałowski, wyk. Patrick Stewart, Glenn Close, Jonathan Rhys-Meyers, John Light USA 2003 22:00 Puls Raport - program informacyjny 22:35 Weekend Ostermana - film sensacyjny reż. Sam Peckinpah, wyk. Rutger Hauer, John Hurt, Craig T. Nelson, Dennis Hopper, Chris Sarandon, Meg Foster, Helen Shaver USA 1983 01:05 Puls tygodnia - przegląd wydarzeń 02:00 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 02:30 Telezakupy Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Pomarańczowe akordeony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 08:10 Przepis na sukces: Zdrowe przekąski i słodycze - serial dokumentalny odc. 19 08:35 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Gulasz - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 09:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 09:30 Ekstremalne kulinaria: Największe rarytasy świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 10:20 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 12 11:15 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 4 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Mike Robinson i Jill Dupleix - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 12:15 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 12:40 Zabawa w gotowanie: Pomarańczowe akordeony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 12:50 Sposób na przyjęcie: Imprezka na poddaszu - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 9 13:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Gulasz - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 13:40 Antony w Maroku: Owoce morza - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 2 14:05 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Stir-fry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 14:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe ziemniaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 14:55 Ekstremalne kulinaria: Największe rarytasy świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 15:40 Szef kuchni!: Skok na ser - serial komediowy odc. 4 16:10 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 16:40 Słodki drań 2: Niezapowiedziani goście - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 17:10 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 10 18:00 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 5 18:30 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 19:20 Ainsley rusza w plener: Meksyk - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 4 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Ziemniaczane placuszki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 20:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Namibii - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 20:35 Ekstremalne kulinaria: Największe rarytasy świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 21:25 Na słodko 3: Figi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 22:00 Ser w plasterkach: Sery kozie - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 22:30 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Michael Roux Jr. - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 23:00 Mondovino: Gdzie jest Asterix? - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 Francja/USA 2004 00:00 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Marry Berry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 00:30 Ainsley rusza w plener: Meksyk - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 4 01:05 Słodki drań 2: Niezapowiedziani goście - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 01:35 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 02:00 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe ziemniaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 02:25 Dania w pół godziny: Toskański stół - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 02:50 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 37 03:15 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 03:45 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe ziemniaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 04:10 Dania w pół godziny: Toskański stół - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 04:35 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 37 Canal + 07:00 Kapelusz z balonów - film dokumentalny reż. A.G. Vermouth, wyk. Charlie Eckert, Addi Somekh USA 2005 08:00 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 reż. Marilyn Higgins, USA 08:30 Gwiezdne wojny - Epizod 2: Atak klonów - film SF reż. George Lucas, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Natalie Portman, Hayden Christensen, Christopher Lee USA 2002 10:55 Pianiści - Jak zagrać Chopina - film dokumentalny reż. Tomasz Magierski, wyk. USA 2006 12:35 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 13:10 Lot 93 - dramat sensacyjny reż. Paul Greengrass, wyk. J.J. Johnson, Gary Commock, Polly Adams, Opal Alladin Francja/USA/Wlk. Brytania 2006 15:05 Moby Hotel - koncert 16:05 Szczęśliwy dzień - komedia romantyczna reż. Michael Hoffman, wyk. Michelle Pfeiffer, George Clooney, Mae Whitman, Alex D. Linz USA 1996 18:00 Eureka: Nanoidy - serial SF odc. 10 USA 2006 18:50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 19:30 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 2DTV - serial animowany odc. 5 reż. Tim Searle, Wlk. Brytania 2001 20:00 2DTV - serial animowany odc. 6 reż. Tim Searle, Wlk. Brytania 2001 20:25 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz AS Roma - Cagliari Calcio 22:40 Romance & Cigarettes - komedia muzyczna reż. John Turturro, wyk. James Gandolfini, Susan Sarandon, Kate Winslet, Steve Buscemi USA 2005 00:30 Snoop Dogg - Drop It Like It's Hot - koncert 01:45 Biznes - film sensacyjny reż. Nick Love, wyk. Danny Dyer, Tamer Hassan, Geoff Bell, Georgina Chapman Wlk. Brytania 2005 03:20 Zdjęcia próbne - dramat obyczajowy reż. Agnieszka Holland/Paweł Kędzierski/Jerzy Domaradzki, wyk. Daria Trafankowska, Andrzej Pieczyński, Andrzej Wajda, Daniel Olbrychski Polska 1976 05:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 10 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 05:25 Eureka: Nanoidy - serial SF odc. 10 USA 2006 Canal + Film 07:00 Zakochany anioł - komedia reż. Artur Więcek "Baron", wyk. Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos Polska 2005 08:45 Sezon na słówka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Scott McGehee, David Siegel, wyk. Richard Gere, Juliette Binoche, Flora Cross, Max Minghella USA 2005 10:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 11:00 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 reż. Marilyn Higgins, USA 11:30 Nieme kino - komedia reż. Mel Brooks, wyk. Mel Brooks, Marty Feldman, Dom De Luise, Bernardette Peters USA 1976 13:00 Szósty mecz - komediodramat reż. Michael Hoffman, wyk. Michael Keaton, Catherine O'Hara, Griffin Dunne, Bebe Neuwirth USA 2005 14:25 Deser Holenderski ptaszek - film krótkometrażowy 14:50 Szybcy i wściekli: Tokio Drift - film sensacyjny reż. Justin Lin, wyk. Lucas Black, Nathalie Kelley, Brian Tee, Sung Kang USA 2006 16:35 Ostatnie wakacje - komedia reż. Wayne Wang, wyk. Queen Latifah, LL Cool J, Gérard Depardieu, Alicia Witt USA 2006 18:25 Miłość na zamówienie - komedia romantyczna reż. Tom Dey, wyk. Matthew McConaughey, Sarah Jessica Parker, Zooey Deschanel, Bradley Cooper USA 2006 20:00 San Antonio - komedia sensacyjna reż. David Butler, wyk. Errol Flynn, Alexis Smith, Szoke Z. Sakall, Victor Francen USA 1945 21:35 Tajemnica Brokeback Mountain - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ang Lee, wyk. Heath Ledger, Jake Gyllenhaal, Randy Quaid, Anne Hathaway USA 2005 23:45 Gdzie leży prawda - thriller reż. Atom Egoyan, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Colin Firth, Alison Lohman, David Hayman Kanada/Wlk. Brytania 2005 01:30 Życie Carlita - Początek - dramat sensacyjny reż. Michael Bregman, wyk. Jay Hernandez, Mario Van Peebles, Luis Guzmán, Sean "P. Diddy" Combs USA 2005 03:05 Nowa policyjna opowieść - dramat sensacyjny reż. Benny Chan, wyk. Jackie Chan, Nicholas Tse, Mak Bau, Tak-bun Wong Hongkong/Chiny 2004 05:10 Cień - film sensacyjny reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Emil Karewicz, Jerema Stępowski, Roman Kłosowski, Zygmunt Kęstowicz Polska 1956 Canal + Sport 06:30 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 06:45 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Wisła Kraków - Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski 09:00 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 10:35 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Sunderland AFC - Newcastle United 12:35 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Mecz Orlando Magic - Phoenix Suns 14:55 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Inter Mediolan - Lazio Rzym 17:00 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 17:15 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Widzew Łódź - Kolporter Korona Kielce 19:30 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 21:30 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 23:45 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz AS Roma - Cagliari Calcio 01:45 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 02:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Widzew Łódź - Kolporter Korona Kielce 04:15 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej HBO 06:00 Nastolatki - film familijny reż. Vivian Naefe, wyk. Michelle von Treuberg, Lucie Hollmann, Paula Riemann, Zsa Zsa Inci Bürkle Niemcy 2006 07:45 Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury - film animowany reż. Audu Paden, wyk. Ryan Hanson Bradford, Wayne Brady, Geena Davis, Michael J. Fox USA 2005 09:00 Tajniak z klasą - komedia sensacyjna reż. Marcos Siega, wyk. Nick Cannon, Adrian Young, Art Bonilla, Bart McCarthy USA 2005 10:30 Zakochane święta - komedia romantyczna reż. Neri Parenti, wyk. Massimo Boldi, Christian De Sica, Danny DeVito, Anna Maria Barbera Włochy 2004 12:15 Miłość do wynajęcia - komedia romantyczna reż. Shane Edelman, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Jim Piddock, Ken Marino, Martita Roca USA/ Kolumbia 2005 13:55 Magiczny duet - komedia reż. Stuart Gillard, wyk. Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Kristen Wilson, Patrick Fabian USA 2005 15:20 Rycerz pierwszej damy - komediodramat reż. Hugh Wilson, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Shirley MacLaine, Austin Pendleton, Edward Albert USA 1994 16:55 Ekspres polarny - film animowany reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Tom Hanks, Peter Scolari, Eddie Deezen, Leslie Harter Zemeckis USA 2004 18:35 Ciasteczko - komedia romantyczna reż. Nisha Ganatra, wyk. Heather Graham, David Sutcliffe, Taye Diggs, Sandra Oh Kanada/USA 2005 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera Posejdon - film katastroficzny reż. Wolfgang Petersen, wyk. Kurt Russell, Josh Lucas, Richard Dreyfuss, Jacinda Barrett Japonia/USA 2006 21:50 Egzorcyzmy Emily Rose - thriller reż. Scott Derrickson, wyk. Laura Linney, Tom Wilkinson, Campbell Scott, Jennifer Carpenter USA 2005 23:45 Californication - serial komediowy odc. 1 USA 2007 00:20 Shutter - Widmo - horror reż. Banjong Pisanthanakun, Parkpoom Wongpoom, wyk. Ananda Everingham, Natthaweeranuch Thongmee, Achita Sikamana, Unnop Chanpaibool Tajlandia 2004 01:55 Zachować twarz - komedia obyczajowa reż. Alice Wu, wyk. Joan Chen, Jessica Hecht, Michelle Krusiec, Lynn Chen USA 2004 03:30 Gregoir Moulin przeciw ludzkości - komedia reż. Artus de Penguern, wyk. Artus de Penguern, Pascale Arbillot, Élisabeth Vitali, Antoine Duléry Francja 2001 05:00 Śląski interes - film dokumentalny reż. Michał Rogalski, wyk. Polska 2006 HBO 2 06:00 Dżungla - film animowany reż. Scott Alexander, Mark Flowers, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2003 07:20 Elvis - dramat biograficzny reż. Malcolm Leo, Andrew Solt, wyk. David Scott, Paul Boensch III, Johnny Harra, Lawrence Koller USA 1981 09:00 Studio filmowe Formosa - komedia reż. Noah Kadner, wyk. Jamieson Stern, Jessica Kiper, Steven Gilborn, Clayton Rohner USA 2005 10:30 Casanova - komedia romantyczna reż. Lasse Hallström, wyk. Heath Ledger, Sienna Miller, Jeremy Irons, Oliver Platt USA 2005 12:20 Radiowe ja - komedia reż. Nicolas van Pallandt, wyk. Tom Bacon, Susie Benton, Lucy Chalkley, Rachel Evans Wlk. Brytania 2004 13:50 Kim jest ta dziewczyna? - komedia reż. James Foley, wyk. Griffin Dunne, Madonna USA 1987 15:25 Pełnia szczęścia - komedia reż. Didier Caron, wyk. Valérie Baurens, Denis Chérer, Stéphane Boutet, Véronique Barrault Francja 2005 16:45 Weiser - dramat psychologiczny reż. Wojciech Marczewski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Krystyna Janda, Marian Opania, Andrzej Basiukiewicz Polska/ Niemcy/ Szwajcaria 2000 18:25 Harry Potter i Czara Ognia - film przygodowy reż. Mike Newell, wyk. Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, Robbie Coltrane USA 2005 21:00 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw - komedia reż. Dean Parisot, wyk. Jim Carrey, Téa Leoni, Alec Baldwin, Richard Jenkins USA 2005 22:30 Wykolejony - thriller reż. Mikael Hafström, wyk. Clive Owen, Jennifer Aniston, Vincent Cassel, Melissa George USA 2005 00:15 Salto - dramat obyczajowy reż. Cate Shortland, wyk. Abbie Cornish, Lynette Curran, Sam Worthington, Nathaniel Dean Australia 2004 02:00 Jaskinia - horror reż. Bruce Hunt, wyk. Cole Hauser, Morris Chestnut, Eddie Cibrian, Rick Ravanello USA/Niemcy 2005 03:35 Nie-ostry dyżur - komedia reż. Dave Thomas, wyk. Viv Leacock, Peter Oldring, Pat Kelly, Dan Aykroyd Kanada 2004 05:15 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy HBO Comedy 10:00 Ambitni - komedia reż. Catherine Corsini, wyk. Karin Viard, Eric Caravaca, Jacques Weber, Gilles Cohen Francja 2006 11:30 Ich własna liga - komedia reż. Penny Marshall, wyk. Tom Hanks, Geena Davis, Lori Petty, Madonna USA 1992 13:40 Facet z ogłoszenia - komedia romantyczna reż. Gary David Goldberg, wyk. Diane Lane, John Cusack, Elizabeth Perkins, Christopher Plummer USA 2005 15:15 Ambitni - komedia reż. Catherine Corsini, wyk. Karin Viard, Eric Caravaca, Jacques Weber, Gilles Cohen Francja 2006 16:45 Ich własna liga - komedia reż. Penny Marshall, wyk. Tom Hanks, Geena Davis, Lori Petty, Madonna USA 1992 18:50 Facet z ogłoszenia - komedia romantyczna reż. Gary David Goldberg, wyk. Diane Lane, John Cusack, Elizabeth Perkins, Christopher Plummer USA 2005 20:30 Premiera Lucky Louie - serial komediowy odc. 2 reż. Andrew D. Weyman, USA 2006 21:00 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka - komedia przygodowa reż. Gore Verbinski, wyk. Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightley, Bill Nighy USA 2006 23:25 Mój pierwszy ślub - komedia romantyczna reż. Laurent Firode, wyk. Rachael Leigh Cook, Kenny Doughty, Paul Hopkins, Valerie Mahaffey Kanada 2004 01:00 Lucky Louie - serial komediowy odc. 2 reż. Andrew D. Weyman, USA 2006 01:30 Nowy Jean-Claude - komedia reż. Didier Tronchet, wyk. Mathieu Demy, Clotilde Courau, Richard Berry, Darry Cowl Francja 2002 Cinemax 06:00 Niezłomne - dramat historyczny reż. Katja von Garnier, wyk. Hilary Swank, Anjelica Huston, Margo Martindale, Frances O'Connor USA 2004 08:00 Jedno życzenie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sandra Sciberras, wyk. Victoria Thaine, Susie Porter, Wendy Hughes, Robert Mammone Australia 2006 09:30 Zastępstwo z niespodzianką - komedia romantyczna reż. Neill Fearnley, wyk. Marla Sokoloff, Patrick J. Adams, Lindy Booth, Jonathan Cherry USA/Kanada 2005 11:00 Star Trek II: Gniew Khana - film SF reż. Nicholas Meyer, wyk. William Shatner, Ricardo Montalban, DeForest Kelley, Kirstie Alley USA 1982 12:50 Dziewczyna na pożegnanie - komedia romantyczna reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Marsha Mason, Richard Dreyfuss, Quinn Cummings, Paul Benedict USA 1977 14:40 W poszukiwaniu siebie - komedia reż. Bruno Herbulot, wyk. Fabrice Luchini, François Cluzet, Elsa Zylberstein, Amira Casar Francja 2005 16:15 Ostatni smok - film przygodowy reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Dennis Quaid, David Thewlis, Pete Postlethwaite, Dina Meyer, Julie Christie USA 1996 17:55 Niezłomne - dramat historyczny reż. Katja von Garnier, wyk. Hilary Swank, Anjelica Huston, Margo Martindale, Frances O'Connor USA 2004 20:00 Strefa mroku Ścigani - film sensacyjny reż. Kevin Hooks, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Stephen Baldwin, Will Patton, Robert John Burke USA 1996 22:00 Presidio - film kryminalny reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Sean Connery, Mark Harmon, Meg Ryan, Jack Warden, Mark Blum, Dana Gladstone, Jenette Goldstein USA 1988 23:35 Ciebie kocham - komedia obyczajowa reż. Olga Stolpovskaja, Dimitrij Trojcki, wyk. Damir Badmajev, Ljubov Tolkalina, Evgenij Korjakovski, Nina Agapova Rosja 2004 01:00 Byki z Durham - komedia reż. Ron Shelton, wyk. Kevin Costner, Susan Sarandon, Tim Robbins, Trey Wilson USA 1988 02:45 Pechowa czternastka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Filippa Freijd, Martin Jern, wyk. Elin Ahlberg, Jesper Fridh, Andreas Karoliussen, Björn Mansson Szwecja 2004 04:05 Niewinni - dramat szpiegowski reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Isabella Rossellini, Campbell Scott, Hart Bochner Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 1993 Cinemax 2 06:00 Papierowy księżyc - komediodramat reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Ryan O'Neal, Tatum O'Neal, Madelaine Kahn, John Hillerman USA 1973 07:40 Chińczyk z wyboru - komediodramat reż. Henrik Ruben Genz, wyk. Bjarne Henriksen, Vivian Wu, Lin Kun Wu, Paw Henriksen Dania/Chiny 2005 09:10 W blasku Hollywood: Nicole Kidman - serial dokumentalny 09:35 Perfumy kobiety w czerni - komedia obyczajowa reż. Bruno Podalydes, wyk. Denis Podalydes, Zabou Breitman, Sabine Azéma, Olivier Gourmet Francja 2005 11:35 Starsky i Hutch - serial sensacyjny USA 1975 12:45 Piękna i drań - dramat obyczajowy reż. Dome Karukoski, wyk. Pamela Tola, Samuli Vauramo, Joonas Saartamo, Eero Milonoff Finlandia 2005 14:25 Portret damy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jane Campion, wyk. Nicole Kidman, John Malkovich, Barbara Hershey, Viggo Mortensen USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1996 16:45 Lotto - komedia reż. Peter Schroder, wyk. Ditte Grabol, Soren Pilmark, Mikkel Schroder Uldal, Nicolaj Kopernikus Dania 2006 18:15 Papierowy księżyc - komediodramat reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Ryan O'Neal, Tatum O'Neal, Madelaine Kahn, John Hillerman USA 1973 20:00 Dni chwały - dramat wojenny reż. Rachid Bouchareb, wyk. Jamel Debbouze, Samy Naceri, Roschdy Zem, Sami Bouajila Algieria/Francja/Belgia 2006 22:00 Dom mrocznych żądz - horror komediowy reż. Kenneth J. Hall, wyk. Mary Woronov, Janet Tracy Keijser, Shawn Savage, Stephanie Leighs USA 2004 23:30 Historia przemocy - thriller reż. David Cronenberg, wyk. Viggo Mortensen, Maria Bello, Ed Harris, William Hurt Niemcy/USA 2005 01:05 Rybka zwana Wandą - komedia reż. Charles Crichton, wyk. John Cleese, Jamie Lee Curtis, Kevin Kline, Tom Georgeson USA 1988 02:50 Ritz - komedia reż. Richard Lester, wyk. Jack Weston, Rita Moreno, Jerry Stiller, Kaye Ballard Wlk. Brytania 1976 04:20 Ugotowani - komedia reż. Jason Ensler, wyk. Ray Romano, Kevin James, Sofía Vergara, Juliette Lewis USA 2006 Ale kino! 08:00 Drzwi w murze - film psychologiczny reż. Stanisław Różewicz, wyk. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Ryszarda Hanin, Wanda Neumann, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz Polska 1973 09:40 Jego typ kobiety - thriller reż. John Farrow, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Jane Russell, Vincent Price, Tim Holt USA 1951 11:45 Ludzie zza kamery: Kostiumograf - film krótkometrażowy 12:05 ostatni seans Gra w klasy - komedia reż. Ronald Neame, wyk. Walter Matthau, Glenda Jackson, Ned Beatty, Sam Waterston USA 1980 13:55 Powiedz tak - komedia romantyczna reż. Adam Shankman, wyk. Jennifer Lopez, Matthew McConaughey, Bridgette Wilson, Justin Chambers Niemcy/ USA 2001 15:45 ostatni seans Przepraszam za kung-fu - komediodramat reż. Ognjen Svilicic, wyk. Daria Lorenci, Filip Rados, Vera Zima, Luka Petrusic Chorwacja 2004 17:05 Projekt Manhattan - dramat sensacyjny reż. Ronald Joffe, wyk. Paul Newman, Dwight Schultz, John Cusack, Laura Dern USA 1989 19:25 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Porwania - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Poirot: Przygoda Johnniego Waverly'ego - serial kryminalny reż. Edward Bennett, Wlk. Brytania 1989 21:00 Poirot: Dwadzieścia cztery kosy - serial kryminalny reż. Edward Bennett, Wlk. Brytania 1989 22:05 13 Tzameti - thriller reż. Géla Babluani, wyk. George Babluani, Pascal Bongard, Aurélien Recoing, Fred Ulysse Francja/Gruzja 2005 23:45 Szkarłatna litera - dramat obyczajowy reż. Roland Joffe, wyk. Demi Moore, Gary Oldman, Robert Duvall, Robert Prosky USA 1995 02:05 Wschodni pałac, zachodni pałac - dramat obyczajowy reż. Yuan Zhang, wyk. Si Han, Jun Hu, Wei Zhao Chiny 1996 03:45 Chłopaki z południowej dzielnicy - film krótkometrażowy Kino Polska 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Przygody panny Kreseczki - serial animowany 08:40 Bajki Kochajmy straszydła - serial animowany 08:50 Bajki Proszę słonia - serial animowany 09:10 Rodzina do kina 09:15 Rodzina do kina Okrągły tydzień - film obyczajowy reż. Tadeusz Kijański, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Arkadiusz Jakubik, Ewa Borowik, Emilia Krakowska Polska 1977 11:00 Rodzina do kina Starzyki - film dokumentalny reż. Lucjan Jankowski, wyk. Polska 1968 11:20 Rodzina do kina Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie - cykl dokumentalny 12:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 12:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Vabank 2, czyli riposta - komedia sensacyjna reż. Juliusz Machulski, wyk. Jan Machulski, Leonard Pietraszak, Witold Pyrkosz, Ewa Szykulska Polska 1984 13:55 Seans w Iluzjonie 14:00 Seans w Iluzjonie Kronika PAT - MF 012 14:35 Seans w Iluzjonie Płomienne serca - film obyczajowy reż. Romuald Gantkowski, wyk. Elżbieta Barszczewska, Paweł Owerłło, Helena Zahorska, Halina Kamińska Polska 1937 15:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii 16:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii Komentarz: Jerzy Eisler 16:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii Śmierć prezydenta - dramat polityczny reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Zdzisław Mrożewski, Marek Walczewski, Henryk Bista, Czesław Byszewski Polska 1977 18:50 Wielka miłość Balzaka 18:55 Wielka miłość Balzaka Wypowiedź 19:00 Wielka miłość Balzaka Wielka miłość Balzaka: Linoskoczki - serial biograficzny odc. 6/7 reż. Wojciech Solarz, Polska/Francja 1973 20:00 Na ekranie i na planie - magazyn filmowy 20:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Zaorski 20:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Zaorski Wypowiedź: Janusz Zaorski 20:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Zaorski Matka Królów - dramat polityczny reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Magda Teresa Wójcik, Joanna Szczepkowska, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Franciszek Pieczka Polska 1982 22:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii 22:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii Na odsiecz Wiedniowi - film historyczny reż. Lucyna Smolińska, Mieczysław Sroka, wyk. Jerzy Bińczycki, Anna Dymna, Jerzy Kamas, Emil Karewicz Polska/Austria 1983 00:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii Listy Jana Trzeciego - film dokumentalny reż. Jerzy Szeski, wyk. Polska 1967 01:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Kazimierz Rudzki 01:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Kazimierz Rudzki Głos z tamtego świata - dramat psychologiczny reż. Stanisław Różewicz, wyk. Kazimierz Rudzki, Wanda Łuczycka, Tatiana Czechowska, Krystyna Feldman Polska 1962 03:10 Seans na dwa głosy 03:15 Seans na dwa głosy Wypowiedź: Jan i Juliusz Machulscy 03:35 Seans na dwa głosy Vabank - komedia sensacyjna reż. Juliusz Machulski, wyk. Jan Machulski, Leonard Pietraszak, Witold Pyrkosz, Jacek Chmielnik, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Ewa Szykulska, Józef Para Polska 1981 Hallmark 06:00 Projekt Kronos - film SF reż. William Malone, wyk. Dana Ashbrook, Ed O'Neill, Marshall Bell, Audie England USA 1995 08:00 Kobieta muszkieter - film przygodowy odc. 2 ost. reż. Steve Boyum, wyk. Gérard Depardieu, Michael York, Nastassja Kinski, Susie Amy Niemcy/USA/Chorwacja 2004 10:00 O Osmondach inaczej - film biograficzny reż. Neill Fearnley, wyk. Bruce McGill, Veronica Cartwright, Trevor Blumas, Joel Berti USA 2001 12:00 Kobieta muszkieter - film przygodowy odc. 2 ost. reż. Steve Boyum, wyk. Gérard Depardieu, Michael York, Nastassja Kinski, Susie Amy Niemcy/USA/Chorwacja 2004 14:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 16:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 177 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 17:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 178 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 18:00 Panna Marple: Tajemnica Sittaford - film kryminalny reż. Paul Unwin, wyk. Geraldine McEwan, Michael Brandon, Laurence Fox, Robert Hardy Wlk. Brytania 2006 20:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 22:00 Czas nieobecności - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mike Robe, wyk. Kirstie Alley, Bill Smitrovich, Peter Horton, Deborah Odell USA/Kanada 2004 00:00 Dzień Wszystkich Świętych - dramat obyczajowy odc. 2 ost. reż. Peter Medak, wyk. Robert Ri'chard, Pam Grier, Peter Gallagher, Gloria Reuben USA 2001 02:00 Czas nieobecności - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mike Robe, wyk. Kirstie Alley, Bill Smitrovich, Peter Horton, Deborah Odell USA/Kanada 2004 04:00 Projekt Kronos - film SF reż. William Malone, wyk. Dana Ashbrook, Ed O'Neill, Marshall Bell, Audie England USA 1995 Comedy Central 07:00 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 506 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 07:25 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 507 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 07:50 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 508 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 08:15 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 509 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 08:40 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 510 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 101 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 102 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 103 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 310 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 311 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 505 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:40 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 506 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 507 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 305 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 306 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:20 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 104 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:45 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 105 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:10 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 312 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 313 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 314 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 508 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 509 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 205 USA 2001 16:40 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 206 USA 2001 17:05 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 207 USA 2001 17:30 Zielone skrzydło - serial odc. 103 Wlk. Brytania 2004 18:15 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 405 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:40 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 406 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:05 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 407 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:35 The Daily Show - dziennik niecodziennych wiadomości 20:00 Kookły - program rozrywkowy odc. 103 20:25 Miłość i śmierć - film reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Diane Keaton, Woody Allen, Olga Georges-Picot, Georges Adet USA/Francja 1975 22:00 Trawka - serial odc. 101 reż. Jenji Kohan, USA 2005 22:25 Trawka - serial odc. 101 reż. Jenji Kohan, USA 2005 22:50 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 218 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 23:15 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 301 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 23:40 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 302 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 00:05 The Daily Show - dziennik niecodziennych wiadomości 00:30 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 110 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 01:15 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 105 02:05 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 105 02:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 206 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 207 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:30 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 301 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 AXN 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 44 Australia 2001 08:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 45 Australia 2001 09:00 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 10:00 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 11:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 31 Australia 1997 12:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 32 Australia 1997 13:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 44 Australia 2001 14:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 45 Australia 2001 15:00 4400 - serial SF odc. 13 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 16:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 17:05 Japońskie wilki - film sensacyjny reż. Jingle Ma, wyk. Tony Leung Chiu Wai, Ekin Cheng, Kelly Chen, Cecilia Cheung Hongkong 2000 19:00 ReGenesis - serial SF odc. 11 Kanada 2004 20:00 Łowcy koszmarów 2 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 2001 21:00 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 USA/Kanada 2007 22:00 Threshold - strategia przetrwania - serial SF odc. 7 reż. John Showalter, David S. Goyer, USA 2005 23:00 Japońskie wilki - film sensacyjny reż. Jingle Ma, wyk. Tony Leung Chiu Wai, Ekin Cheng, Kelly Chen, Cecilia Cheung Hongkong 2000 00:50 Łowcy koszmarów 2 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 2001 01:50 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 USA/Kanada 2007 02:50 Threshold - strategia przetrwania - serial SF odc. 7 reż. John Showalter, David S. Goyer, USA 2005 04:00 ReGenesis - serial SF odc. 11 Kanada 2004 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 152 Australia 2001 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 19 USA 1993 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2003 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 15 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 16 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 152 Australia 2001 18:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 19 USA 1993 19:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2003 20:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 15 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 16 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 13 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 23:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 14 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 00:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 19 USA 1993 01:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2003 02:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 13 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 03:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 14 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 AXN Sci-Fi 10:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 10 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 11:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 19 USA/Kanada 1996 12:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 20 USA/Kanada 1996 13:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 21 USA/Kanada 1996 14:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 22 USA/Kanada 1996 15:00 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 20 Kanada 2005 16:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 10 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 17:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 19 USA/Kanada 1996 18:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 20 USA/Kanada 1996 19:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 21 USA/Kanada 1996 20:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 22 USA/Kanada 1996 21:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 10 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 22:00 Bezszelestni mordercy - film SF reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Jack Scalia, Dennis Christopher, Carlos Lauchu, Lucinda Weist USA 1996 23:40 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 20 Kanada 2005 00:30 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 10 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 01:20 Bezszelestni mordercy - film SF reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Jack Scalia, Dennis Christopher, Carlos Lauchu, Lucinda Weist USA 1996 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: USS Virginia - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Megafabryki: Czołgi - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Nazistowska ekspedycja - film dokumentalny 09:00 Zatopiony sekret Hitlera - film dokumentalny 10:00 Most na rzece Kwai - film dokumentalny 11:00 Tamy i bombowce - film dokumentalny 12:00 Poszukiwania zaginionego myśliwca - film dokumentalny 13:00 Duchy Bałtyku - film dokumentalny 14:00 Lądowanie w Normandii: Ludzie i wynalazki - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 15:00 Lądowanie w Normandii: Ludzie i wynalazki - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 16:00 Polowanie na hitlerowskich naukowców - film dokumentalny 17:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Polska - serial przyrodniczy 18:00 Człowiek wilk - film przyrodniczy 19:00 Piasek jest drapieżnikiem - film przyrodniczy 20:00 Premiera Mój niezwykły mózg: Zróbcie ze mnie geniusza - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Punkt krytyczny: Polowanie na Pabla Escobara - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa lotnicza w Nowym Jorku - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Teorie spiskowe: Amelia Earhart - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Awaria wszystkich silników - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Czysta nauka: Tajemnice Księżyca - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Zróbcie ze mnie geniusza - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Punkt krytyczny: Polowanie na Pabla Escobara - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa lotnicza w Nowym Jorku - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Teorie spiskowe: Amelia Earhart - serial dokumentalny Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Statek wycieczkowy/Satelita/Most wiszący - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Pojazdy/Kopalnie/Piłka nożna przyszłości - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 30 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Lot nad rekinami - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Wozy strażackie - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 635 CSi - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 635 CSi - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Jazda wieczoru - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Statek wycieczkowy/Satelita/Most wiszący - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Pojazdy/Kopalnie/Piłka nożna przyszłości - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 30 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Lot nad rekinami - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Wozy strażackie - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wszystko o przestępstwach - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 18:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Maszyny bojowe - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt Alumatub - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Strefa śmierci: Bitwa o Inchon - Korea - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Walka o ropę - serial dokumentalny odc. 16 22:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Sprawdzian dla żółtodziobów - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Brudna robota: Zbieracz ptasich wymiocin - serial dokumentalny 00:00 O krok od śmierci: Porwani przez ocean - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Sierra Nevada - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Kulisy tragedii: Eksplozja w Enschede - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Samochód Bud Light - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Betonowy szybowiec - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 928 - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 928 - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:20 Tętno pierwotnej puszczy: Nie tylko kły i pazury - serial przyrodniczy odc. 4/5 06:55 Tętno pierwotnej puszczy: Żywa sieć - serial przyrodniczy odc. 5 ost. 07:30 Tajemniczy świat: Antarktyka - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 08:05 Tajemniczy świat: Libia - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 08:35 Pionowy start. Śmigłowce - film dokumentalny 09:20 Śmigłowce bojowe Zachodu - film dokumentalny 10:20 Ginące cywilizacje: Ludzie jaguary z gór - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/15 11:15 To nie czary!: Kaktusy - program popularnonaukowy odc. 6/20 11:45 To nie czary!: Topnienie lodowców - program popularnonaukowy odc. 4/20 12:20 Ginące cywilizacje: Peleponescy Tsakones - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/15 13:20 Wiek AIDS - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 ost. 14:25 Klub cmentarny - film dokumentalny 16:00 Ginące cywilizacje: Kazachowie z mongolskiego Ałtaju - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/15 17:00 Ginące cywilizacje: Mongołowie z Gobi - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/15 18:00 Wojna koreańska w kolorze - film dokumentalny 19:35 Ginące cywilizacje: Nambijscy Himba - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/15 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo Morskie samoloty bojowe Zachodu - film dokumentalny 21:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo Desanty powietrzne - film dokumentalny 22:55 Bajki szczura Finka - film dokumentalny 00:15 Wielki wybuch: Zagadki wszechświata - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/6 01:15 Pochwała zbrodni. Propaganda w III Rzeszy - film dokumentalny 02:10 Wielki wybuch: Bóg Słońce - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/6 03:10 Ekscytująca nauka: Włamywacz doskonały - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/11 03:45 Ekscytująca nauka: Receptura Dionizosa. Produkcja wina w Kalifornii - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/11 Cartoon Network 06:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:30 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 08:55 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 09:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 09:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:00 Storm Hawks - serial animowany 11:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 14:45 Ufolągi - serial animowany 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini - serial animowany 15:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 16:00 Foster's 60 - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Ben 10 - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Tom i Jerry: Magiczny pierścień - film animowany 21:00 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Fox Life 08:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 9, Kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi USA 1998 08:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 10, Wartość pieniędzy USA 1998 09:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 19, Pokojówka Faith USA 2003 09:40 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 20, Nowa praca USA 2003 10:00 Zaginiona - serial sensacyjny odc. 1, Tajemnicze zniknięcie USA 2006 11:00 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 1, Narodziny klanu USA 2007 12:00 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 1, Pierwsze wyzwania Francja 2006 12:55 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 2, Intrygi i maskotki Francja 2006 13:45 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 3, Osiągnięcia reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 14:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 11, Ziarna niezgody USA 1998 15:05 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 12, Terapia Willa USA 1998 15:30 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 9 USA 15:55 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 10 USA 16:25 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć - reality show odc. 2 18:15 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 2, Hrabia Montecito USA 2003 19:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 9, Wieczór w restauracji USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 10, Prawdziwy fan USA 1998 20:05 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 4, Moje serce należy do taty reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 5, Pytają dlaczego ci ufam reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:55 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 15, Trudy miłości reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 22:45 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 16, Nowy członek rodziny reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 23:40 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 29, Podsumowanie tygodnia #5 reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 00:35 Dirt - serial, dramat odc. 6, Sekretne życie grzecznych dziewczynek reż. Matthew Michael, USA 2007 01:35 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 10, Trująca żaba reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:25 Opowieści miłosne - reality show odc. 8 Eurosport 08:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Levi (Finlandia) - 2. przejazd slalomu kobiet 09:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Levi (Finlandia) - 1. przejazd slalomu mężczyzn 11:00 Tenis ziemny Azjatyckie eliminacje Pucharu Hopmana 12:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Levi (Finlandia) - 2. przejazd slalomu mężczyzn 13:45 Piłka nożna plażowa Mistrzostwa Świata w Rio de Janeiro: Mecz finałowy 15:00 Snooker Turniej Northern Ireland Trophy w Belfaście 16:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA Tour Championships w Madrycie: Mecz finałowy 17:45 Snooker Turniej Northern Ireland Trophy w Belfaście 19:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 19:15 Bowls International Open w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania): Mecz finałowy 20:30 Snooker Turniej Northern Ireland Trophy w Belfaście 23:30 Boks Gala w Mount Pleasant - waga ciężka: Hasim Rahman - Dicky Ryan 01:15 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 10:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 11:00 Newport Harbor 11:30 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 12:30 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 MTV w domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 15:00 Pamiętnik: Pussycat Dolls - za kulisami życia gwiazd 15:30 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 16:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 17:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 18:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 19:00 Daleko od domu - serial obyczajowy 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 20:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 21:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 21:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 22:00 X - Effect 22:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 23:30 Alt.mtv - muzyka alternatywna 00:00 MTV Rocks - muzyka rockowa 00:30 Superrock - mocna dawka rockowej muzy 01:00 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 13:00 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 14:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 15:00 Specjalista - program muzyczny 17:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 17:30 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 18:30 Viva Celebrations - reality show 19:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 21:30 Eurotop - lista przebojów 22:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 07:25 Zielone domostwa - film przygodowy reż. Mel Ferrer, wyk. Audrey Hepburn, Anthony Perkins, Michael Pate, Lee J. Cobb USA 1959 09:10 Mistrz - melodramat reż. Franco Zeffirelli, wyk. Jon Voight, Faye Dunaway, Jack Warden, Arthur Hill USA 1979 11:15 Grand Prix - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. James Garner, Eva Marie Saint, Yves Montand, Toshiro Mifune USA 1966 14:00 Szaleństwo króla Jerzego - komediodramat reż. Steven Lisberger, wyk. John Cusack, Robert Loggia, Jerry Stiller, Wendy Gazelle USA/Meksyk 1987 15:50 Szpiedzy w helikopterze - dramat sensacyjny reż. Boris Sagal, wyk. David McCallum, Robert Vaughn, Carol Lynley, Bradford Dillman USA 1968 17:25 Żółty rolls-royce - komedia obyczajowa reż. Anthony Asquith, wyk. Rex Harrison, Jeanne Moreau, Ingrid Bergman, Shirley MacLaine Wlk. Brytania 1964 19:30 Kosmiczna ektoplazma - dramat SF reż. Kinji Fukasaku, wyk. Richard Jaeckel, Robert Horton, Luciana Paluzzi, Bud Widom USA/Japonia/Włochy 1968 21:00 Terminator - film SF reż. James Cameron, wyk. Arnold Schwartzenegger, Linda Hamilton, Michael Biehn, Paul Winfield, Lance Henriksen USA 1984 22:50 Świat Dzikiego Zachodu - thriller SF reż. Michael Crichton, wyk. Richard Benjamin, Yul Brynner, James Brolin, Alan Oppenheimer USA 1973 00:20 Diabelskie nasienie - horror SF reż. Donald Cammell, wyk. Fritz Weaver, Julie Christie, Gerrit Graham, Lisa Lu USA 1977 01:55 Dziwolągi - horror reż. Tod Browning, wyk. Wallace Ford, Olga Baclanova, Roscoe Ates, Henry Victor USA 1932 03:00 Terminator - film SF reż. James Cameron, wyk. Arnold Schwartzenegger, Linda Hamilton, Michael Biehn, Paul Winfield, Lance Henriksen USA 1984 04:50 Kosmiczna ektoplazma - dramat SF reż. Kinji Fukasaku, wyk. Richard Jaeckel, Robert Horton, Luciana Paluzzi, Bud Widom USA/Japonia/Włochy 1968 Zone Europa 08:00 Różowe lata - dramat reż. Alain Berliner, wyk. Michele Laroque, Jean-Philippe Ecoffey, Helene Vincent, Georges Du Fresne Belgia/ Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 1997 09:35 Ucieczka z Sobiboru - dramat reż. Jack Gold, wyk. Alan Arkin, Joanna Pacula, Rutger Hauer, Hartmut Becker, Jack Shepherd, Emil Wolk, Simon Gregor, Linal Haft, Jason Norman, Robert Gwilym, Eli Nathenson, Kurt Raab, Eric P. Caspar, Hugo Bower, Klaus Gr Wlk. Brytania / Jugosław 12:10 Wybrzeże, zmierzch - melodramat reż. András Fésös, wyk. Gyözö Szabó, Andrea Takáts, László Keszég, Maria Schuster, Ernest Lenart, Evelyn Virene, Vilmos Csaplár, Olivér Mesch, Peter Stock, Nimród Antal Węgry 2000 13:55 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 14:20 Sekrety kobiet - dramat reż. Paul Seed, wyk. Miles Anderson, Siobhan Redmond, Jolyon Baker, Paul Bettany, Tom Chadbon, Claire Cox, Lisa Dulson, Serena Evans, Stuart Goodwin, Sarah Grochala, Sam Loggin, Amelia Lowdell, Rupam Maxwell, Roger May Wlk. Brytania 1999 16:00 Frankenstein - horror reż. Kenneth Branagh, wyk. Robert De Niro, Kenneth Branagh, Helena Bonham Carter, Ian Holm USA/ Japonia/ Wlk. Brytania 1994 18:10 Z dżungli do dżungli - komedia familijna reż. John Pasquin, wyk. Tim Allen, Martin Short, Sam Huntington, JoBeth Williams USA 1997 20:00 Dama z Izieu - dramat cz. 2/2 reż. Alain Wermut, wyk. Véronique Genest, Vincent Winterhalter, Gaëla Le Devehat, Charles Lelaure, Barbara Probst, Pierre Niney, Sam Bokobza, Maxence Seva, Manon Gaurin, Thomas Blumenthal Francja 2007 21:40 Miłosna pasja - dramat reż. Ettore Scola, wyk. Bernard Giraudeau, Valeria D'Obici, Laura Antonelli, Jean-Louis Trintignant, Massimo Girotti, Bernard Blier, Gerardo Amato, Sandro Ghiani Włochy/Francja 1981 23:45 Tajemnica Klika: Piękno ciała - film erotyczny reż. Hamilton Lewinston, wyk. Robert Donovan, John Lazar, Harvey Shain, Taylor St. Claire Wielka Brytania 1997 01:20 Wybrzeże, zmierzch - melodramat reż. András Fésös, wyk. Gyözö Szabó, Andrea Takáts, László Keszég, Maria Schuster, Ernest Lenart, Evelyn Virene, Vilmos Csaplár, Olivér Mesch, Peter Stock, Nimród Antal Węgry 2000 02:55 Kochankowie: francuska dogma - dramat romantyczny reż. Jean-Marc Barr, wyk. Elodie Bouchez, Sergej Trifunovic, Jean-Christophe Bouvet, Philippe Duquesne Francja 1999 Zone Romantica 06:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 30 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 07:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 31 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 08:00 Szansa na sukces - film fabularny reż. Tomas Yankelevich, wyk. Lourdes Fernandez, Lissa Vera, Virginia Da Cunha, Valeria Gostaldi, Ivonne Guzman Argentyna 2003 10:00 Wywiady z gwiazdami: Gabriela Spanic 10:35 To jest życie: Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy - serial odc. 16 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Szansa na sukces - film fabularny reż. Tomas Yankelevich, wyk. Lourdes Fernandez, Lissa Vera, Virginia Da Cunha, Valeria Gostaldi, Ivonne Guzman Argentyna 2003 13:25 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 56 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 14:20 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 57 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 15:15 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 58 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 16:10 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 59 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 17:05 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 60 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 35 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 5 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 10 21:00 Książę z bajki - relity show odc. 3 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 6 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Szansa na sukces - film fabularny reż. Tomas Yankelevich, wyk. Lourdes Fernandez, Lissa Vera, Virginia Da Cunha, Valeria Gostaldi, Ivonne Guzman Argentyna 2003 00:40 Cienie przeszłości - film fabularny reż. Joe Camp III, wyk. Ernest Borgnine, Kim Hunter, James Morrison, Jerry Haynes USA 1999 02:20 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 71 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 03:05 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 72 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 03:50 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 73 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 04:35 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 74 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 05:20 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 75 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela Disney Channel 06:00 Cafe Myszka - serial animowany 06:25 Lilo i Stitch - serial animowany 06:50 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 07:15 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 07:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers - serial animowany 08:00 Przygody Timmy'ego - serial animowany 08:25 Nowa szkoła króla - serial animowany 08:45 Wymiennicy - serial animowany 09:05 Amerykański smok Jake Long - serial animowany 09:30 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 09:55 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek - serial komediowy 10:00 Hannah Montana - serial komediowy 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek - serial komediowy 10:30 Mój brat niedĽwiedĽ 2 - film animowany 12:00 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 12:25 Cafe Myszka - serial animowany 12:50 Goofy i inni - serial animowany 13:15 Kacza paczka - serial animowany 13:40 Legenda Tarzana - serial animowany 14:00 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla - serial animowany 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers - serial animowany 15:10 Goofy i inni - serial animowany 15:35 Cafe Myszka - serial animowany 16:00 Lilo i Stitch - serial animowany 17:35 Lilo i Stitch - serial animowany 18:00 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 18:20 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 18:45 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany 18:55 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany 19:00 Johnny Kapahala - film familijny 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel - serial familijny 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu - serial komediowy 21:25 ¦wiat Raven - serial familijny 21:50 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany Discovery Science 06:00 Robotica - magazyn popularnonaukowy odc. 6 06:50 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 07:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki: Doskonały wózek sklepowy - serial dokumentalny 08:10 Niezbite dowody: Zamach na Martina Luthera Kinga - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Przyczyny wypadków - pilot serialu dokumentalnego 10:00 Niesamowite konstrukcje - film dokumentalny 11:00 Prehistoryczny słoń - film dokumentalny 12:00 Robotica - magazyn popularnonaukowy odc. 6 13:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 14:00 Niezbite dowody: Zamach na Martina Luthera Kinga - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Przyczyny wypadków - pilot serialu dokumentalnego 16:00 Niesamowite konstrukcje - film dokumentalny 17:00 Prehistoryczny słoń - film dokumentalny 18:00 Robotica - magazyn popularnonaukowy odc. 7 19:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 20:00 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Ogień - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Niespokojne niebo - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Arktyka - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Tylko dla twardzieli: Budowniczowie tuneli - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Wieczór z wymarłymi gatunkami zwierz±t - film dokumentalny 00:00 Robotica - magazyn popularnonaukowy odc. 7 00:50 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 01:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki: Wodny motocykl - serial dokumentalny 02:10 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Ogień - serial dokumentalny 02:35 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Niespokojne niebo - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Arktyka - serial dokumentalny 03:50 Tylko dla twardzieli: Budowniczowie tuneli - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki: Wodny motocykl - serial dokumentalny 05:10 Wieczór z wymarłymi gatunkami zwierz±t - film dokumentalny National Geographic Channel HD 08:00 Polowanie na my¶liwego: Wyspa pumy - serial przyrodniczy 09:00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Wszystko o...: Toaleta - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Polowanie na my¶liwego: Wyspa pumy - serial przyrodniczy 12:00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wszystko o...: Toaleta - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Polowanie na my¶liwego: Wyspa pumy - serial przyrodniczy 15:00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Wszystko o...: Toaleta - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Polowanie na my¶liwego: Wyspa pumy - serial przyrodniczy 18:00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Wszystko o...: Toaleta - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Agenci do spraw zwierz±t: Atak węża - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Pradawni astronauci - serial dokumentalny 22:00 W Zakazanym Mie¶cie: Tajemnice - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Agenci do spraw zwierz±t: Atak węża - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Pradawni astronauci - serial dokumentalny 01:00 W Zakazanym Mie¶cie: Tajemnice - serial dokumentalny Zone Reality 06:00 Cwana pułapka - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Cwana pułapka - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 08:05 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 08:55 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 09:25 Cwana pułapka - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Cwana pułapka - serial dokumentalny 11:05 Spełnione marzenia - serial dokumentalny 11:55 Waga w dół - serial dokumentalny 12:20 Waga w dół - serial dokumentalny 12:45 Jak dostać pracę - serial dokumentalny 13:10 Jak dostać pracę - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Turystyka transplantacyjna - film dokumentalny 14:25 Bez r±k: Bohater po¶ród nas - film dokumentalny 15:15 Żyć w pełni z połow± ciała - film dokumentalny 16:10 Zł±czone na życie - film dokumentalny 17:00 Dziecko, które uratuje naszego syna - film dokumentalny 18:00 Ciężki los człowieka wilka - film dokumentalny 19:00 Żyć w pełni z połow± ciała - film dokumentalny 20:00 Bez r±k: Bohater po¶ród nas - film dokumentalny 21:00 Zł±czone na życie - film dokumentalny 22:00 Tajemnica samozapłonu człowieka - film dokumentalny 23:00 Żyć w pełni z połow± ciała - film dokumentalny 00:00 Prze¶ladowca - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Ciężki los człowieka wilka - film dokumentalny 01:40 Dziecko, które uratuje naszego syna - film dokumentalny 02:30 Turystyka transplantacyjna - film dokumentalny 03:20 Spełnione marzenia - serial dokumentalny 04:10 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 04:35 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny Tele 5 06:25 Australijski patrol - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/13 06:50 Prognoza pogody 06:55 Telezakupy 09:20 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 09:50 JeĽdziec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany odc. 43/52 10:15 JeĽdziec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany odc. 44/52 10:40 Prognoza pogody 10:50 Przygody Hucka Finna - serial przygodowy odc. 2/4 11:55 Buon Appetito! 3 - magazyn kulinarny 12:50 Akwanauci - serial dokumentalny 13:20 Dostrzec miło¶ć - dramat obyczajowy 15:15 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne - program publicystyczny 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:20 Zmagania z aligatorami - film obyczajowy 18:00 Kontrakt małżeński - komedia 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Umrzeć o północy - film SF 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:05 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa Mulatka - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Najgorszy seks w życiu - serial komediowy odc. 6/10 23:35 Punkt G - serial komediowy odc. 16-ost. 00:20 Zbrodnie namiętno¶ci - film erotyczny 03:20 Rybia nocka Polsat 2 05:15 Nasze dzieci, odc. 92 06:00 Wydarzenia 06:30 Graczykowie, odc. 30: serial 07:00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia, odc. 388 07:20 Samo życie, odc. 935: serial 07:45 Samo życie, odc. 936: serial 08:05 Samo życie, odc. 937: serial 08:30 Samo życie, odc. 938: serial 08:50 Samo życie, odc. 939: serial 09:30 Sport: Magazyn sportowy 11:30 Raport specjalny, odc. 89 12:00 Dzień kangura, odc. 6 13:00 Graczykowie, odc. 29: serial 13:30 Graczykowie, odc. 30: serial 14:00 Tango z aniołem, odc. 6: serial 15:00 Na zawsze razem, odc. 6 16:00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!, odc. 6: serial 16:50 Się kręci 17:15 Dziki, odc. 6: serial 18:00 Tylko miłość, odc. 6: serial 19:00 Klinika samotnych serc, odc. 6: serial 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:30 Sport: Wiadomości sportowe 20:35 Pogoda 20:45 Dzień kangura, odc. 6 21:30 Liga mistrzów śmiechu, odc. 6 22:05 Się kręci 22:30 Koncert 23:30 Tylko miłość, odc. 6: serial 00:30 Wydarzenia 01:00 Sport: Magazyn sportowy 02:30 Wydarzenia 03:00 Ekipa, odc. 6: serial 03:55 Oblicza Ameryki, odc. 354 04:25 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Wrocław z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel HD z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2007 roku